The Choice
by Nontacitare
Summary: In which Dalamar attempts to recruit a new apprentice. Disclaimer: I did not invent Dragonlance, Dalamar, or Krynn for that matter.


Smoke filled the room. The wooden hut was in flames. Are they mad? thought Rosina, as she crouched in a corner under a table to avoid the smoke. To set such a large fire amidst all these trees. Did they really think they could contain it?

Of course, they weren't thinking. They were focused only on one thing - Rosina's death. "Burn, witch, burn. Burn, witch, burn." Rosina covered her ears. She knew she needed to leave the hut, but to do so meant running into the arms of the waiting mob. "How am I going to get out of this?" she muttered, tears stinging her eyes. Rosina had known she wasn't well-liked. She was a bit too fey, a bit too self-contained, and far too skilled at magic at too young an age for a town that had produced the most infamous wizard in history. Still, witchcraft? That sort of thing had died out before Rosina was born.

Megan, how much did you shield me? Did you always know that it was this bad? Rosina laughed bitterly. The irony was that it hadn't been this bad before Megan died. Rosina had been too lost in her own grief over the death of the woman who had raised her to notice the change, to notice how isolated she had become.

Rosina coughed. The smoke was getting worse. Her choices seemed to be death by smoke, death by burning, or death at the hands of the mob. She couldn't get to her spell components beyond the flames on the other side of the hut, and even if she could, they wouldn't be much help to her. Rosina was only a student, and could not yet cast any useful spells such as teleportation or weatherworking. There was no way out of the hut other than the door, and she was surrounded.

"Rosina!" The young woman jumped. "Rosina, where are you?" an unfamiliar man called from inside the hut.

"That can't be," whispered Rosina. "No one has come inside the door."

"Rosina, are you here? I'm a friend, girl. I'm not with them," the man said, uttering the last word with scorn. He came into view, peering through the smoke. The fire illuminated his elven features and dark hair, and even through the smoke Rosina could tell he wore a black robe. A black-robed elf?

Lord Dalamar? Rosina thought incredulously. That made no sense. Lord Dalamar lived half a continent away in Palanthas, and couldn't possibly even know who Rosina was. Why would the master of the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas be here, now?

"Rosina, I'm here to help you! Where are you?" he called in a voice tinged with anger and desperation.

The young mage hesitated for a moment. She wore a white robe, which meant she was of a rival order to Lord Dalamar's. Black-robes were the most ruthless of magic-users, and Rosina know, by stories and reputation, that Lord Dalamar was not to be trusted.

Still, he couldn't be any worse than the mob outside. "I'm here," she screamed, and scrambled out from under the table.

The wizard turned, and immediately locked eyes with her. She had the distinct impression that he was sizing her up, judging her somehow. Despite the heat of the fire, Rosina felt a sudden chill. She sensed his power, and wondered if she'd made a mistake.

He extended his hand. "Come to me, child. Quickly!" and then jumped back as a burning beam fell from the ceiling.

"You're going to have to jump," Lord Dalamar called to Rosina over the flames. Rosina's eyes widened. The flames were almost as tall as she was in places. She looked for a way around the flames but found none.

"Trust me," Lord Dalamar insisted. "You're going to be all right."

I'm putting my life in the hands of an evil wizard who just said "trust me," Rosina thought wryly. Of course, it was either that or die, and Rosina chose to live. She backed up as far as she could, and then ran through the fire, covering her face with her arms and jumping over the beam.

Lord Dalamar grabbed her by the arms and spun her way from the flames, drawing her to him. He put his left arm around her and muttered something under his breath. Rosina had the sensation of falling in total darkness, and then suddenly it stopped. She found herself in a brightly lit room, richly furnished, and most importantly with breathable air.

"Not burned, are you?" the elven wizard asked, taking a step back and looking her over critically. Rosina shook her head. "I knew the fire could not withstand teleportation. It's for the same reason a lantern will not remain lit if you teleport with one."

Rosina was bewildered. What had just happened? The townspeople of Solace (or a fair number of them, anyway) had tried to kill her, and she'd been rescued by a man more legendary than real, one who was unlikely to even know Rosina's name, let alone care about her fate. She'd been in her home, her home which was burning around her, and was now...where? In the Tower!

Her knees buckled suddenly. Lord Dalamar caught her, and helped her to a couch. Rosina started to cough. "Water," her rescuer called, and suddenly had a goblet in his hand. "You inhaled a lot of smoke?"

Rosina nodded. "I tried not to, sir," she croaked.

The wizard smiled, and then handed her the goblet. "Drink this slowly," he said. Rosina took the cup and drank. It seemed that she had never tasted water this good or this clear before. When she finished, Lord Dalamar took the goblet from her and set it on a small table next to the couch.

"Do you know who I am, child?" he asked.

"Lord Dalamar?" she whispered.

"Very good," he smiled. "Of course, there aren't many black-robed Silvanesti elves, are there? Since you know who I am, I assume you know where you are?"

"The Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas?" she said hesitantly.

Lord Dalamar nodded, and placed a finger under Rosina's chin, turning her head toward him. "Since you know who I am, and you know where you are, then you know that rabble in Solace can't possibly harm you now. You're safe, young one."

Rosina thought to herself that while the mob that had burned her home couldn't get to her here, safe was not an adjective frequently used to describe the Tower. Of course, she said nothing of this out loud, but her host looked faintly amused, as if sensing her thoughts.

Suddenly the enormity of what had happened struck Rosina. Her home was gone. The people of her town wanted her dead. She was alone. A cough turned to a sob, and Rosina vainly tried to keep from crying.

Lord Dalamar reached out to smooth her hair, murmuring, "It's all right. You're safe now." Oddly, Rosina did begin to feel safe, until she realized what was happening.

Her hair! Rosina pulled away, her hands going involuntarily to her ears. Rosina's scarf, which Megan had insisted Rosina use to cover her ears, was back in the hut.

Lord Dalamar laughed, and deliberately tucked a lock of Rosina's black hair behind her pointed ear. "There's no point in worrying, my dear. I already know you're half Silvanesti."

Rosina raised an eyebrow. She didn't know she was half Silvanesti, only that she was part elven. As long as she could remember, Megan had insisted that Rosina pass as full human. Rosina had never understood why, but had always obeyed Megan in this.

"My lord..."

"I'm sure you have many questions," Lord Dalamar cut in abruptly, standing up. "You have also been through a terrible ordeal, and absorbed a great many shocks this day. Night, in Solace," he corrected himself. "You are most likely suffering from smoke inhalation. I believe you would be better off getting a good night's sleep now, and sort everything out tomorrow."

Her voice shook. "I don't think I could sleep, my lord."

"I could help you with that," Lord Dalamar answered evenly.

"Are - are you suggesting a sleep spell, sir?" Rosina asked.

"With your permission, of course."

Rosina hesitated. Naturally, it occurred to her that being under a spell in the Tower of High Sorcery in Palanthas was not necessarily the safest condition for a white-robed student mage. However, Lord Dalamar was right. Rosina was badly shaken, and her mind was racing too fast to make sense of anything. Her intuition told her that the wizard meant her no harm. Rosina nodded.

Lord Dalamar walked back toward the couch and handed Rosina the goblet again. It had refilled itself. Rosina drank it thankfully. The dark elf laid his hand on Rosina's head. "You are safe here, my child."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He turned and went to a cedar chest, from which he pulled a blanket. "Lie down, Rosina, and settle yourself into a comfortable position." Rosina lay on her side, on hand under the pillow. As the drow wizard drew the blanket over her, Rosina realized that she had not removed her shoes. She could almost hear Megan's voice chiding her to keep her shoes off the furniture. Right now it seemed trivial.

Dalamar knelt by Rosina, cupping a light blue powder in his hand. "Are you ready?" he asked. Rosina nodded. "Sleep then, little one," and he sprinkled the powder over Rosina's hair. Rosina felt herself drifting, and then knew no more.

From a distance, Rosina heard a bird chirping. Odd that it's so far away, she thought to herself. Living in a forest, she was used to hearing a cacophony of birds outside her window each morning. Rosina suddenly felt a pang of dread in her stomach, opened her eyes, and sat up with a gasp as she remembered everything that had happened the previous night.

"Good morning," said Lord Dalamar from across the room. Startled, Rosina turned her head, and saw the dark elf sitting in a chair by the fire-place. "And it is morning, here in Palanthas. You slept a very long time."

"How - how long have you been here, sir?" Rosina asked, while trying to force her mind awake.

"About a quarter of an hour," Lord Dalamar responded. "I was thinking of waking you. The enchantment wore off hours ago. You haven't been sleeping much since your guardian died, have you, child?"

"No, sir," Rosina replied. How had he known about Megan?

"You needed the sleep, then." He rose, and walked to the table at the center of the room. "I know your robe wasn't burned, but I assume it needs to be washed of the smoke. For obvious reasons, I don't have spare white robes here at the Tower, but I thought for today this would suffice." He indicated a red robe, folded neatly on the table. "A former apprentice left it behind."

Rosina sat all the way up. "My lord," she said steadily. "You know I can't wear that. It's not of my order." What he was suggesting was heresy. Red-robed magic-users maintained a neutrality regarding the rivalry between white and black robes, but had their own distinct philosophy and religion. The choice of a magic-user's order was not entered lightly.

"I meant to imply nothing about your dedication to your order," Lord Dalamar replied mildly. "This is a temporary solution only. You would have your robe back by the end of the day. You won't even be seen by anyone who would know."

"A member of the Conclave would know," Rosina answered pointedly. Lord Dalamar was one of three wizards who comprised the Council of Three, which led the Conclave and by extension all mages on Krynn.

The dark elf laughed. "Point taken. I promise you then that if you are brought before the Conclave for this offense, I will explain that there were extenuating circumstances and will take full responsibility."

Rosina bit her lip. Her robe really was filthy. And Lord Dalamar was right that no one knew her in the Tower. Still, since becoming a student of magic ten years ago, she had always worn white robes. The thought of switching orders, even symbolically, made Rosina very uneasy. Nonetheless, Rosina nodded her head.

The wizard walked to the door. "I imagine you must be ravenous. When you finish changing, come to my study and join me for breakfast. It's two doors down on your right." He turned to leave.

"My lord?" Dalamar paused. "Thank you," Rosina said softly, "for saving my life."

"You're welcome," he smiled, and left the room.

Rosina looked around. This was not what she had imagined the Tower of High Sorcery to be. She'd never bought into the darker theories of decay and undead creatures stalking the halls - Rosina assumed that if people lived here, it must be livable. Still, she was taken aback by the amount of luxury she saw. There were tapestries on the wall, and while Rosina had never seen a tapestry before, it seemed to her untrained eye that they came from different cultures. There were more furnishings in this one room than she and Megan had had in their home, and the quality was far better.

Rosina went to the window, and felt a sudden chill. So this is Shoiken Grove, she thought, as she looked over the haunted forest which guarded the Tower. Even though the day was sunny, no light penetrated the Grove. The trees themselves seemed made of iron, and even the leaves were black. No birds made their nests here, no squirrels sought acorns. Nothing could get in - or out - of the Tower without the Master's consent. Rosina shuddered.

Reluctantly, she turned back to the folded red robe on the table. Rosina gingerly touched it, half expecting her hand to be burnt. It wasn't, and Rosina picked up the robe.

It was of a much finer material than the simple homespun cloth that Rosina currently wore. Runes were embroidered upon it with gold thread. Rosina's eyes narrowed. She had no intention of putting on this robe without first interpreting the runes. She sat down to do so, and found that they were a simple protection spell, not anything dark. The robe was safe - relatively speaking.

As she did so, Rosina felt a twinge of resentment towards her host. She knew she should feel grateful, and did, but it seemed that she was being - shepherded somehow. Rosina had never imagined herself in anything but white robes. Even though, as Lord Dalamar said, this was only a temporary situation and not a life-altering theological decision, Rosina felt she was betraying her order. Of course, she would never say anything of this to Lord Dalamar, whose help seemed to be extending far beyond saving her life. He had been nothing but benevolent to her so far, and her intuition told her he meant her no harm, but she knew better than to risk angering the head of the Order of Black Robes.

I know you're half Silvanesti, he'd said. Rosina knew Lord Dalamar was a Silvanesti elf, or at least had been before being exiled from his homeland. It was a story know by most of the magic-users on Krynn. A suspicion was starting to form in the young orphan's mind, but one she dismissed as impossible.

There was a full-length mirror in the room. As Rosina gazed into it, she didn't recognize the you woman looking back at her - a red-robed sorceress, her long, dark curls loose down her back, and quite clearly a half-elf. There was little familiar about her reflection, she realized uneasily.

A comb had been left in the pile with the robe, and Rosina ran it through her hair. There were no pins or ribbons to put her hair in a bun as she usually did. There was, however, a red silk scarf which Rosina used to cover her head and ears.

The young woman turned to go, then hesitated. She returned to the table and picked up the white cord she normally used as a belt and exchanged it with the red one she was wearing. At least now she had something from home.

Rosina went into the hall, closing the door behind her, and walked to Lord Dalamar's study. She could scarcely believe that she was in the Tower of High Sorcery and was about to have breakfast with a Conclave wizard. She had never been more conscious of her low status as a student mage. Taking a deep breath, Rosina quietly knocked on Lord Dalamar's door.

"Come in, Rosina." She entered and bowed, and closed the door behind her. Lord Dalamar was already seated and the head of a table set with food, some of which was unfamiliar to Rosina. He set aside the scroll he'd been reading, and looked up at her. "Red robes suit you, my dear." Rosina looked down, not knowing how to respond. "Please have a seat."

"Thank you, sir," Rosina murmured, and sat down. She couldn't help glancing around the room. The walls were lined with shelves filled with books, scrolls, and various instruments, tools, and magical objects, some of which Rosina could identify. She suddenly became aware of Lord Dalamar's gaze upon her, and realized that she was ignoring her host. "Forgive me, my lord. I meant no disrespect. It's just that I believe there are more books and scrolls in this room than there are in the entire magic school in Solace."

"I can well believe it," Lord Dalamar smiled wryly. "It continually amazes me that such a backwater school is capable of producing some of the most talented mages on Krynn. And curiosity is a natural trait among magic-users, child. I am not offended."

"Thank you, sir," she responded quietly.

The elven wizard leaned back and placed his fingertips together. "You do realize, of course, that most of what I have hear is forbidden to one of your order." Rosina nodded. "Just out of curiosity, if you could, which of these volumes would you most like to read?"

Rosina felt that this was a trick question. She'd like to read as many as she could - provided, of course, that they were not forbidden to her rank or order. Suspecting that this was some sort of test, but also genuinely curious, Rosina scanned the shelves without moving from her seat. A great many of the books had black spines, meaning that they were from Lord Dalamar's order and prohibited to white robes. Still, there were a fair number which were not, strictly speaking, magical texts. "A History of the Moons of Krynn," she said at last.

Lord Dalamar smiled. "A good choice," he said, "and a safe one." Rosina was pleased and relieved at his approval. "But you haven't eaten in nearly a day. You must be famished by now." He indicated that she should eat.

Rosina didn't feel hungry at first. She wasn't sure she could eat. But after biting into an unfamiliar fruit, her appetite returned, and she was able to finish most of what was served to her. As they ate, Lord Dalamar questioned her about her education in Solace. He seemed to be quizzing her. Rosina responded as best she could, and the wizard seemed satisfied with her answers.

It was only as they reached the end of the meal that Lord Dalamar asked, "Have you thought about your future?"

Rosina looked down. "I suppose I'll stay at the school, my lord, since I no longer have a home." It hurt to say it aloud.

"You can't seriously mean to return to Solace?" Dalamar sounded appalled. "They tried to kill you, girl. They presume you're dead already and are glad of it."

Rosina felt the knot in her stomach tighten. "The - the school isn't in Solace proper, my lord. As long as I don't leave it, I should be safe," she said hesitantly.

"The school isn't safe," the dark elf insisted. "While you were asleep I did some checking. Much of the instigation against you originated there."

Tears welled up in Rosina's eyes. "I have nowhere else to go," she whispered.

Lord Dalamar covered her hand with his. "We'll figure something out, young one."

"My lord?" Rosina began, and then paused. The wizard raised an eyebrow. "I mean no offense," she said in a rush, "but why are you helping me? How do you even know who I am?"

Lord Dalamar sat back, a slight smile on his face. "I was wondering when you'd get to that." The young woman swallowed, feeling herself become nervous, although she tried not to let it show. "As to how I know of you, that's simple enough," he shrugged. "I take a personal interest in the school at Solace, for reasons I'm sure you can imagine." The student mage nodded. It was the school Dalamar's master, Raistlin Majere, had attended. "I keep an eye out for the most talented students, and you, my dear, are the best of your class. The best," he insisted as she demurred, "even better than Palin Majere, although I've had my eye on him for some time as well. He is also quite talented, which is not surprising considering that magical ability runs in families. Did your guardian tell you anything about your origins?"

"No, sir," she answered, "only that I was abandoned on her doorstep as an infant. Of course I knew I was part elven. Megan insisted that I hide it. She never explained why."

The elven wizard smiled wryly. "And what have you been able to surmise?"

"From Megan, my lord? Nothing." Rosina looked down, confused. Her host seemed to know more about her history than she did herself. A suspicion was growing, but she certainly couldn't voice it.

Lord Dalamar placed a hand under her chin, raising her head until their eyes met. "Come now, child," he said almost mockingly. "As intelligent as you are, you have no theories, no ideas?" Again Rosina had the sense that he was somehow testing her.

"I don't wish to give offense, my lord," she whispered.

The wizard leaned back again and smiled. "I'll take no offense at whatever you say, Rosina."

Her heart pounding, Rosina took a deep breath. "You say I'm half Silvanesti," she began nervously. "You've gone out of your way to help me. You point out that magic runs in families." She stopped. Her benefactor raised an eyebrow expectantly. "My lord, are you my father?"

Dalamar smiled again. "I suspected the first time I laid eyes on you." He gently touched her cheek with the back of his hand. Rosina's breath caught. "You favor me, you know. The resemblance is quite strong." He folded his hands together. "I went to speak with your guardian. She knew who I was immediately. With very little prodding on my part, she confirmed my suspicions. She also begged me not to reveal the connection between you and I, arguing that your life would be far more difficult living with the shadow of my reputation. Until recent events, I had no reason to disagree." Rosina looked down. Megan had told her none of this. "Besides, there were certain political considerations to be taken into account. At any rate, with the information given me by the midwife, I was able to make - other inquiries. I am satisfied that you are, indeed, my daughter."

Dalamar rose, and came to stand behind Rosina's seat, placing his hands on the back of the chair. "So tell me, my dear, how does it feel to learn that your father is the most powerful, and feared, wizard on Krynn?"

It felt unnerving to have him at her back, Rosina thought. Beyond that, she was still trying to grasp the concept that she was no longer an orphan, that the man standing behind her was family. "Overwhelming, sir," she said in a low voice. "All of this, I mean, all of the changes, are...overwhelming." She twisted around to look at him. "So how did you feel upon learning that you had a daughter who was a white-robe?"

"Amused, quite frankly." He held out a hand to her. She hesitated, and then placed her hand in his. He led her away from the table to more comfortable chairs by the fire. "It does, however, present a problem for both of us at the moment. Life would be simpler if you truly wore red robes, for then I could take you on as a student."

"I haven't even been Tested yet," she answered, startled.

"It doesn't matter," he replied. "I have students as well as apprentices. Before the Cataclysm this Tower was a thriving school which rivaled Waywreth. My ambition is to return it to its former glory."

"And you'd truly take me on, sir, knowing as little as you do about me?"

"You forget, Rosina, that I've been keeping an eye on you for quite some time. As I've said before, you are quite talented at magic, and worthy to come here. I know far more about you than you do about me." He reached out to push a lock of her hair behind her shoulder and added gently, "I can only imagine how unnerving all this must be for you."

"I am grateful for all of your help, sir, and flattered that you would have considered taking me as a student if circumstances had been different," she told him.

"If circumstances had been different..."

"If - if you were able to accept white robe students." Rosina looked down.

"Ah." Dalamar stood up and walked to the fireplace.

"My lord?" she began, unsure of how to address him now that she knew the Conclave wizard was her father.

"'Sir' is fine for now, child," he said mildly, as if reading her thoughts. "You have come up a bit in the world recently."

"If I may ask, what do you see as my options, sir?" Had Rosina been told two days ago that she would be discussing her future with any member of the Conclave, let alone Dalamar the Dark, she would not have believed it.

"Not Solace. You're better off letting them believe you're dead. Do you have any idea why people would try to kill you?"

"No, sir. I was never - well-liked, but I wasn't even that well-known and didn't think I had enemies, either."

"It doesn't really matter. No one from Solace can hurt you here."

Rosina caught the qualifier "from Solace," but decided not to mention it. It probably didn't mean anything. "Could I enroll in another school, sir?"

"Possibly, but it would be difficult without a recommendation from your previous Master. I might pay your tuition - " he waved Rosina to silence as she started to protest - "I have the money, young one. I might also be willing to give you a recommendation myself, but either would be politically...awkward for both of us."

"You've done so much for me already, sir. I would never ask that of you."

Dalamar's lips twitched. "I do have certain obligations to you, daughter," he said, placing emphasis on the last word. "Unfortunately, bringing you to the Tower was only a temporary solution. You can't stay here as a white-robe. There are too many things here that could make your life very unpleasant."

"Do you mean the Grove?" Rosina asked hesitantly.

"That is, perhaps, the least of it." Dalamar shrugged. "It's a pity, really. As a mage you do have the power to hold your own here." Dubious, Rosina raised an eyebrow. Dalamar laughed. "Perhaps not the training, but then you are a fast learner."

"So Solace, other schools, and the Tower are all barred to me," Rosina said in a quiet voice.

"You won't starve, child, and you're not alone," Dalamar told her. "Since you are educated, it shouldn't be too difficult for me to find you a position as a scribe or tutor."

"But I wouldn't be able to study magic," Rosina said flatly. She wasn't protesting, merely stating a fact. Still, the thought chilled her.

"No, you wouldn't be able to study magic." Dalamar smiled wryly. "How committed did you say you were to your order?" he asked lightly.

"Very," Rosina responded in a sharp tone.

"I spoke in jest, young one," Dalamar said in mild rebuke.

"Forgive me, sir." Rosina did not want to alienate her only ally.

"These past few days have been very trying for you, haven't they?" Rosina nodded, and looked down. "Had you been to Palanthas before this?"

"No, sir," Rosina answered, a bit startled at the change in topics.

"You should see it, then. There is far more to Palanthas than this," he said, indicating the Tower. "And I think it will do you good to get out and to give your mind a respite from trying to determine the course of your life. I can have one of my apprentices show you around."

"Thank you, sir," she said, surprised. Rosina was curious about Palanthas, the jewel of Solamnia and the center of learning on Krynn. "I'll need to wait until my robe is dry." She nervously smoothed a fold of the borrowed red robe she was wearing.

"I don't see why. No one knows you here. It can't possibly come back to haunt you. A young woman in red robes will not stand out in Palanthas."

Without giving Rosina a chance to respond, he continued, "It would be best for you to keep your parentage a secret for the present. I'll introduce you as a prospective student who is considering the Tower."

Rosina drew in her breath. She did not like the idea of lying. However, she was still unsure of how tolerant Lord Dalamar was of defiance, even if she was his unacknowledged daughter.

Suddenly there was someone else in the room. "You wanted to see me, Master?" asked a red-robed, red-haired man who looked to be in his early twenties.

"Yes, Will. This is Rosina, a very talented student mage who may be joining us. Rosina, may I present to you my most trusted apprentice, William." Will grinned at the description, and nodded to Rosina, who nodded back.

"Will, I'd like you to take Rosina on a tour of Palanthas. She should see that there is more to life here than the Tower. I'll meet you both outside the gate in two hours."

"Yes, Master," Will replied. He turned to Rosina. "Part of my duties at the Tower involve being a tour guide for prospective apprentices. No one I've spoken with has ever turned down a position here," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"Has anyone ever turned Master Dalamar down?" Rosina wanted to know.

"No," Will answered cheerily. Dalamar smiled. "Have you ever been teleported before?"

"Once," Rosina answered, not smiling.

"You'll need to take my arm," he told her. As she rose from her chair, he bowed to Dalamar. Rosina followed suit, and walked over to Will and placed her hand on his arm.

Suddenly they were out in sunlight. Rosina felt a sense of vertigo. She looked around. They were on a street with the Tower behind them. She realized with a start that the last time she'd seen sunlight she'd been in Solace. So much had happened since then.

"One of the first things you'll learn here is teleportation," said Will, breaking into Rosina's thoughts. "Other than the Grove, it's the only way in and out of the Tower."

Will hailed a carriage for hire, and kept up a running commentary on Palanthas as they rode through the city streets. Rosina was content to sit back and take everything in. It was a relief not to have much expected of her, to simply be able to collect her thoughts. If Will thought her silence was odd, he said nothing.

"This is the Great Library of Palanthas, repository of all knowledge on Krynn," he intoned grandly. "We - the apprentices of the Tower - spend a lot of time here."

"Really," said Rosina, genuinely interested. "Is it difficult to get permission?"

"No, the Library is open to everyone. There was a move a few years back to try to ban gnome scholars, but nothing came of it."

"Why would they be banned?"

Will shrugged. "There are those who feel that gnome science contributes nothing to the advancement of knowledge on Krynn, and that the library should be for human usage."

"I would think that scholarship could only be advanced by sharing knowledge among everyone," Rosina said primly.

"Spoken like a true red-robe," Will grinned. Rosina was startled at that. "I vehemently argued that very position in the Tower when it came up. Most disagreed with me, but Master Dalamar encouraged me to speak my mind. We are treated as equals with the blacK robes in the Tower."

But I'm a white robe, Rosina thought. Would I be treated as an equal?

To change the subject, Rosina asked, "So there are other untested students in the Tower as well as apprentices?"

"You'd be the second," Will said. At the look on her face, he added, "You were told differently?" Rosina nodded.

"Yes, well, Master Dalamar is an excellent teacher but not the most honest person I've ever met." Will shrugged. "You get used to it. He really wants to return the Tower to its pre-Cataclysm glory. You should be flattered that he sees you as talented enough to take on. He only accepts the best."

"I don't know if I'd go that far," Rosina protested.

"A word of advice, Rosina. Modesty - not really highly valued in the Tower. If a Conclave wizard says you're good, you probably are."

Rosina pondered this for a moment, both for what it implied about her and the fact that Will would tell her that. He genuinely seemed to be trying to be helpful. Rosina realized with a start that this was probably the first normal conversation she'd had in weeks. Dalamar had certainly been kind to her, but when he spoke it was as a cat toying with a mouse, and Rosina was the mouse. She hadn't realized how taxing that was until she was out of the Tower, and that without the added confusion of discovering she was the daughter of the most infamous wizard alive.

"If you don't mind my saying," Rosina began, "you're not quite what I expected from an apprentice of the Tower."

Will laughed. "I get that a lot. I'm disconcertingly ordinary, aren't I?"

"I didn't mean to imply - "

"It's all right, Rosina," Will hastened to reassure her. "I'm well aware of the dark rumors circulating about the Tower. They serve a useful purpose. But if you are going to be living here, you should know that there is very little raising the dead and diabolical experiments." Rosina wondered how literally she should interpret "very little." "We're primarily a school, and function as such, regardless of what you may have heard. All of us are here to learn magic, as you yourself wish to do. And we coexist peacefully - most of the time."

"Most of the time?" Rosina raised an eyebrow.

"Ah, you don't get to hear the Tower gossip unless you're a student in the Tower," Will smiled. He pounded on the roof of the carriage. It slowed, and came to a stop. "We're back."

They got out of the carriage. Rosina looked at the ornate iron gates which surrounded Shoikan grove, the haunted forest which protected the Tower. A distinct chill emanated from the grove, and Rosina shivered.

Master Dalamar appeared suddenly at the gates. Rosina was startled, but managed to bow at the same time as Will.

"I trust the tour went well?" the wizard asked.

Rosina murmured her assent, and Will answered with a cheery "Yes, Master."

"Excellent," Dalamar replied. "Thank you, Will. That will be all."

"It was a pleasure meeting you," Will said to Rosina. "And don't worry, kid. You'll do fine." Abruptly he vanished.

Do fine at what, Rosina wondered. She turned to the Master of the Tower, and looked at him closely for the first time, trying to see a resemblance. This is my father, she told herself. It felt odd to be so connected to a stranger, especially one with such an evil reputation, although in fairness he had yet to live up to it. Still, the young woman felt very unsure of herself in his presence.

The iron gates swung open. Dalamar spoke, breaking the stillness. "All who come to the Tower must first pass through Shoikan Grove."

Rosina's whole being was filled with dread. It wasn't merely the reputation of the Grove that scared her - the aura of evil which emanated from beyond the gate was palpable. She took a step back, and was prevented from going further as Dalamar placed his arm around her shoulders.

"With the trauma you suffered last night, I didn't think it fair to make you face the Grove then," he told her, not unkindly. Rosina felt the knot in her stomach tighten as she remembered the events of the previous day. Her heart was pounding, and she shuddered. "You can do this, young one," he added.

They stood there a moment longer. Rosina was grateful for the warmth of Dalamar's arm on her shoulders. She drew in deep breaths, centering herself as she'd been taught. Finally she said, "I'm ready."

Before stepping into the grove, Rosina silently said a quick prayer to her patron god Solinari, asking for protection and apologizing for the color of the robe she wore. She then added a prayer to Lunitari, patroness of red robes, again apologizing for the deception. Rosina fervently wished that she were wearing her own white robe. As she stepped through the gates, she felt bereft.

The air was think and oppressive, and a sense of dread permeated every fiber of Rosina's being. She gasped in pain as the magically induced fear gripped her stomach, but she did not stop. She could feel Lord Dalamar's presence a few steps behind her, which was both a comfort and which prevented her from turning around and going back out through the gates. He matched his pace to hers, seemingly unaffected by Shoikan's spell.

Then the voices started. At first Rosina could not make out what they were saying, nor where they were coming from, until she realized that they were inside her head. They were malicious voices, warning her to go back. The young mage was inclined to agree with them. She didn't belong here, and couldn't possibly make it through the grove.

Then it occurred to her that she was listening to trees. Haunted, undead trees, but trees nonetheless. Rosina felt a flash of anger. Having spent much of her life in a forest, and perhaps because of her elven blood, Rosina had always felt an affinity with trees. She'd never done anything to Shoiken Grove, so its attack on her felt almost like a betrayal. She knew her feelings were irrational, but it made her less inclined to pay heed to their mocking. Instead of cringing at their comments, she began answering them in her head.

_You don't belong here_. "I know. Discuss it with the Master of the Tower."

_You cannot survive the Grove._ "Then you needn't trouble yourselves with me."

_You are nothing_. "Then I'm not here, and you can't be speaking to me."

Slowly, the voices dropped off. Rosina was almost to the door of the Tower. Her back straightened almost imperceptibly, and she calmly walked up the steps to the door. She then turned to Lord Dalamar, who gestured. The door swung open, and Rosina entered.

She found herself in a large stone atrium, with steps, too numerous to count, going in various directions. This is what Rosina had always imagined the Tower to be. She breathed an audible sigh of relief at being out of Shoiken Grove.

Dalamar entered and the doors shut behind him. He motioned for the young mage to have a seat on one of the stone benches, which she did thankfully. She leaned back against the stone wall and put her hand to it, feeling the magic of the Tower flowing beneath her fingertips. The Master of the tower took a seat opposite Rosina and regarded her intently.

"I did it," she said in wonderment. "I walked through Shoiken Grove." For the first time since coming to the Tower, the young woman found herself smiling.

"Yes, you did, and without my help, I might add. You did well, young one."

Rosina looked around the Tower again with open curiosity. It would be wonderful to explore a place so rich with the history of magic. "Sir," she asked, trying to orient herself, "where is your study in relation to where we are now?"

"Very high up," he replied. "Are you sufficiently recovered?"

"Yes, sir." In truth, she was more than recovered, she was energized. She started to allow herself to feel hope. If she could make it through the Grove, she could get through anything. Her life no longer looked quite so bleak.

He stood, and extended his hand towards Rosina. "Come, child." Without hesitation, she went to his side. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Rosina was not surprised to find herself back in Dalamar's study. This time she felt no vertigo.

Dalamar turned to face his daughter. "Let me speak plainly, my dear. I was quite impressed with the manner in which you handled the grove. Indeed, the short time I've spent with you has confirmed my original opinion that, with the proper training, you could become a very powerful mage." Rosina flushed at his praise. She wasn't used to such compliments, and was pleased that she'd won his approval. "By now, it should be clear that I want you as my student." With those words, the house of cards of Rosina's hopes which she'd unconsciously been building since emerging from the Grove came crashing down. Her earlier fears returned with a vengeance. "Besides," he smiled at her, reaching out to touch her cheek, "I should like to have you under my roof." His hand was warm on her face. At that moment, Rosina knew she wanted to stay, wanted it badly, but feared the price.

"You know the situation we're in," the wizard continued. He folded his hands into his sleeves. Rosina could feel her heart pounding. She knew, and dreaded, what he would say next. "I must ask, in all seriousness, are you willing to change your Order?"

Rosina swallowed, and looking into Dalamar's eyes, mutely shook her head.

"Think carefully before you answer. Think about what you'd be giving up, girl."

"I'm sorry, sir," she whispered. "I - I cannot."

Something flashed then in Dalamar's eyes, something frightening, and Rosina realized that, for all that he was her father, she barely knew this man, and that she had just thwarted the Head of the Order of Black Robes. He moved towards her, and she involuntarily took a step back.

Dalamar frowned. "I'm disappointed, Rosina, not angry." He sighed. "You still have my protection. Your robe is ready. Go and change, and when you come back we'll discuss what options are left to you."

"Forgive me, sir," Rosina said hesitantly, "but my robe couldn't possibly be dry in this amount of time."

Dalamar smiled thinly. "With magic, things may happen rather quickly. Your robe was clean and dry in a matter of minutes."

Rosina stared at him in astonishment. So making Rosina wear a red robe all morning was unnecessary? Dalamar turned his back on her. He wasn't even bothering to hide the fact that he'd tried to manipulate her into changing orders. The young mage bowed stiffly, and left.

Upon entering the room where she'd stayed the night, Rosina went straight to the table where she'd left her white robe. It was neatly folded, clean, and without any sign of smoke damage. She picked it up, feeling the familiar cloth under her fingers. It was the symbol of her faith, and all she had left of her former life.

Rosina did not immediately change. Clutching her white robe, she curled up in a chair and, rocking back and forth, let her tears flow freely.

Twenty minutes later, she knocked on the door of Dalamar's study. "Come in, Rosina." She entered, and closed the door behind her. He was seated at his desk, his back towards her. He did not turn around. "I've been thinking about your situation..."

"As have I, Master Dalamar," the young woman interrupted.

The tone in her voice and her form of address caused Dalamar to turn towards her. He then abruptly stood up.

Rosina was dressed in the red robe she'd been given that morning, but now she was wearing the red cord belt rather than the white. It was obvious that she'd been crying, but her green eyes were now clear. She met her father's gaze calmly. "I would like to study here at the Tower with you, Master Dalamar, if your offer still stands."

He gazed at her intently, as if trying to gauge her thoughts. "I'll not have it said that I forced you to change Orders."

"And I'll not say it," she responded. "I make this choice of my own free will and for my own reasons."

He nodded curtly. "You realize that you'll be treated no differently than anyone else at the Tower."

"Of course, Master Dalamar."

"I will never publicly acknowledge you as my daughter." He watched her as she drew in her breath sharply. She was surprised at how much that stung. The black-robed elf gently placed his hand under her chin, rasing her head slightly. "This is for your sake, as well as my own. I have many enemies who would not hesitate to use a child of mine against me. In my eyes, you will be nothing more than one of my students. Are you prepared for that?"

"I am, Master Dalamar, and grateful for the opportunity."

Dalamar nodded again, and stepped back. "Then it seems I have a new student."

Rosina breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you, sir," she said, smiling.

"Now, do you have any questions for me? Anything you'd like to know about the Tower, your course of study? I realize that the manner in which you came to this position was a bit - unorthodox."

There was on question which had been in the back of Rosina's mind ever since she'd discovered that Dalamar was her father, but before now, it hadn't seemed appropriate to ask. "Sir," she said quietly, "what of my mother?"

Dalamar's eyes turned cold. "A peasant woman from Solace who died when you were an infant." His voice was flat, deadly. "You have no family but me. Do not speak of this again."

"No, sir," she whispered, taken aback by his vehemence.

The dark elf softened his tone. "There are many secrets in this Tower, child. It is wise to let them remain so."

"I understand, Master Dalamar," the young woman replied. She didn't really, but this was obviously a closed topic. If she wanted to learn about her mother, she'd have to find another way.

Dalamar abruptly changed the subject. "I will have to ask that you continue the charade of being full human. Otherwise, your appearance and your presence in the Tower would raise too many questions."

Rosina winced slightly. She hated hiding her elven features, and pretending to be something she wasn't. But she merely replied, "As you wish, Master."

"So how old shall we say you are?" Dalamar asked Rosina almost playfully. "I've never been good with human ages, and it's even more difficult with half-elves." He looked her over. "Perhaps fifteen, sixteen, seventeen...?"

"I was supposed to be sixteen in Solace," she answered. "I may as well keep that." He nodded. "Sir, how old am I, really?"

"You don't know?" Dalamar asked in amused astonishment.

Rosina shook her head. "Megan felt that it would be better if I only know the human age I was supposed to be. By the time I'd become curious, I was already a few years old. I suspect I'm between twenty-three and twenty-eight."

"You're twenty-five years old, my dear."

"I thought I'd never know my own age," she said quietly. "Thank you. And not just for that. Thank you for taking me in."

Dalamar smiled, and placing his hands on Rosina's shoulders, gently kissed her on the forehead. "Welcome home, daughter."

Author's note: This is my take on the origin story on the unnamed red-robed female apprentice in "Dragons of Summer Flame" and "Tears of the Night Sky."


End file.
